Crimes of an Unfaithful Heart
by AlbeeDarling
Summary: YxTxK. Songfic character death. 3 years ago Tohru chose Yuki but what if she found a way to have them both? Sometimes being unfaithful can have tragic concequences. Better than summary...read! and Review please


* * *

Hey. I'm back and after a trip to six flags with my bff I have come up with an idea for a one-shot which I'm writing now. It's based on the idea of the Fruits Basket love triangle (Tohru, Kyou, Yuki). This takes place about 4 years after the series (Manga I guess). Its angsty and sadly also a deathfic. Sorry but if you don't like then don't read because I don't want flames. Category: Songfic 

**Pairing: ** TxY TxK and slight mention of Arisa/Kureno

**Rating: ** T, for some sex references, and death

**Song: ** "Unfaithful" by Rihanna

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket or the song "Unfaithful" by Rihanna.  
**   
**

* * *

** Crimes of an Unfaithful Heart>**

It had been 3 years since Yuki and Tohru had moved out of Shigure's house, they had set up an apartment not that far away in the city. It had been such a surprise to everyone when Tohru had decided to move in with Yuki once he moved out, even Tohru herself had been surprised. But somehow they all knew it was the best choice for her; Yuki. He was the stable and charming prince to compliment Tohru's delicate and sweet nature, he was the obvious choice.

But still Some of the others like Shigure had hoped that Tohru would choose to stay in the struggle with Kyou, but it hadn't turned out that way. As Tohru say at the small vanity in her room she looked out the window as the rain pitter pattered on the clear glass. Yuki had just gotten home from his last class of the day and was sitting on their bed changing out of his school clothes and into some comfortable lounge wear. Tohru brushed her long chestnut brown hair back into a ponytail as she checked her makeup once again in the mirror. Yuki turned her way as he stripped off his white button down shirt and he caught her eye in the mirror, Tohru cast her eyes downward sadly and put down the brush to open her drawer and look for some earrings.

_**Story of my life**_

_**Searching for the right**_

**_But it keeps avoiding me_**

Yuki sighed and smiled sadly to himself as he looked her up and down and saw that she was wearing a nice sleek knee length skirt and a light pink cashmere twin set. She looked so lovely when she got ready to go out, which was almost three times a week. He felt a knot well up in his stomach as he thought about it…he always felt like that when he thought of where she was going to. Tohru cleared her throat to break the silence as she fastened her last earring '_It's almost time to go…he hates when I'm late'_ she thought as she stood up from the vanity and straightened her skirt solemnly.

Tohru turned to Yuki as if she were about to speak but she stopped when she noticed he had his back to her and was pulling on his worn blue jeans. '_Why am I so nervous. This isn't the first time. I should be used to it by now…but why is it that it never gets easier?'_ Tohru thought as she sighed silently and began to make her way to the bedroom door as quietly as she could as if she were trying not to disturb Yuki. He saw her head hung low as she began to exit into the hallway "so…uhh…Tohru-kun, you're going out again tonight" Yuki asked her as he reached out and touched her shoulder, Tohru shuddered slightly at his touch and at the tone in his voice.

That voice he used to try and pretend he didn't know what was going on, that voice he used with such a slight and dwindling spark of hope that somehow tonight her answer would be different. Tohru bit her lip to stop the tears that began to form in her eyes as she turned to face him with a bright and well practiced smile of reassurance, "ah, yes…just going out to have dinner with a few girls from the restaurant…I shouldn't be out too late" she said with such a sweet smooth voice that it almost sickened her. '_When did lying ever become so easy for me?'_ She wondered bitterly as she saw the look of badly masked recognition spread across Yuki's features. "Oh…ok. Tell your co-workers I said hello…I guess I'll see you later?" he replied in question .

It broke his heart to feel that each day he asked her that question he seemed less sure of her answer. When did she start to seem so distant from him?

**Sorrow in my soul**

_**Because it seems like Wrong**_

_**Really loves my company**_

Tohru looked up into his weary amethyst eyes and couldn't help but flinch at the hurt she saw so clearly in his misty eyes, but Tohru simply turned away and gave him a dry chuckle as they both headed towards the living room "of course…I should be back before you go to sleep" Tohru said cheerfully as she grabbed her purse from the hallway table and made her way to the door to put on her shoes. Yuki watched the increasingly familiar sight of Tohru's back as he leaned against the living room wall, as Tohru got up to open the door Yuki felt his breath hitch slightly. Tohru stopped and they both stood as they were soaking in the uncomfortably tense silence "Love you…" Yuki called out to her as she twisted the knob and opened the door.

Tohru bit her bottom lip again as she felt the hot salty tears sting her eyes, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She opened her mouth to reply…she wanted so badly to return his farewell and say 'I love you too'. "Yeah…me too" were the only words her guilty conscious would allow her to reply as she stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

**He's more than a man**

_**And this is more than love**_

_**The reason that the sky is blue**_

_**But clouds are rolling in**_

Yuki turned his head away from the resounding vibration of the front door closing and he shut his eyes tightly, '_she did it again. She cant even say I love you anymore…why…'_ he thought to himself as he felt heavy sobs begin to wrack his chest. But the tears he knew he needed to release, wouldn't come….they couldn't. Yuki braced his hands against the wall as his knees gave under him and he crumpled to the floor and curled up into himself. "Why do I always let her go…I know she'll come back…but why…why cant I stop her…Why cant I make her stop? Why? Why?" Yuki sobbed dryly as he lightly hit his head against the wall. He should be used to it by now…but it still hurt, it still hurt to know that with all his charm and intelligence he still couldn't keep the one he loved most at his side.

**_Because I'm gone again_ **

_**Again and to him I just can't be true.**_

* * *

Tohru walked briskly through the wet and sloppy streets as she huddled under her umbrella. She could hardly see through her tear blurred eyes as she ran to a nearby corner to hail a cab. She had always known in the back of her mind that she could never choose when her heart was so torn in two completely opposite directions. She got in the cap and gave the man the address as she leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the taxi window and looked out at the wet and grey scenery that passed by her unseeing eyes. 

'_How can I keep on like this…why cant I make up my mind. Why cant I stop myself?'_ she asked herself in her mind as she closed her eyes and let the tears run down her cheeks as she tried to calm her breathing. It was too late now, she was in too deep to turn back now. She just couldn't help but wish there some way for her to be happy but to still keep Yuki from being hurt, '_but I cant stop…my heart wont let me and I cant tell him…it would…it would kill him_' she told herself as she wiped her reddening eyes. '_And I don't want to hurt him…not anymore so...I-I can't tell him' _ she tried to reason to herself as she watched the passing of the familiar town scenery. But she knew it was already too late…she was already killing him with her lies.

**_And I know that He knows I'm unfaithful_**

_**And it kills him inside**_

_**To know that I am happy with some other guy**_

_**I can see him dying **_

She walked carefully up the slick cement stairs to the entrance, After Akito had died Shigure moved back to the main house and the three former teens had moved to the city. She looked back into the street at the taxi cab slowly pull off as she wondered if he knew too…did everyone know? "Hey…you're late" came a soothing yet slightly amused voice from the doorway as Tohru looked up shyly. She felt her heart flutter as she looked up into those familiar and passionate maroon colored eyes, "hello Kyou-kun" she said quietly with a small smile as she slid off her shoes and stepped inside the cozy townhouse.

She sat her purse down on the coffee table and followed Kyou into the small dining room/living room where Kyou gestured for her to sit down. He watched as she silently sat down "I'll go get some tea I guess…are you hungry?" he asked curiously as he leaned down to try and catch a glimpse at her face but she had her head bowed low. Kyou shrugged and was about to turn to go put the tea on when he heard a sniffle, Kyou immediately stopped and knelt down to her level. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked a bit worriedly as he lifted her chin up with his fingers, he saw her bright blue eyes clouded with tears as she kept her gaze locked on her lap.

Kyou knew something was wrong, and he had an idea what it was. He frowned deeply as he released her face and simply sat there on his knees and watched as her sniffles turned to pained sobs and the liquid running down her cheeks became more pronounced. '_It's him again…it's always him'_ Kyou thought bitterly as he watched helplessly while the girl he loved was in so much pain. He wished with all his might that he could just hold her and comfort her, he wanted so badly to rock her in his arms and kiss away all her pain and her fears. But he knew he couldn't do it. Not just because of the curse, but because he couldn't make her pain go away…he was part of what caused her pain.

_**I don't wanna do this anymore**_

_**I don't wanna be the reason why**_

_**Every time I walk out the door**_

_**I see him die a little more inside**_

"Tohru…is it…is it Yuki?" Kyou asked her as he tried his hardest to keep the hate and anger out of his tone as he spoke that dirty rat's name. Tohru looked up at him and smiled ruefully, they both knew the answer to that question. Kyou nodded and clenched his fists in his lap as he looked away a bit angrily ,_damn…even when he isn't here he ruins everything'_ Kyou thought angrily as he sighed tensely.

Kyou almost laughed at himself when he caught a glimpse of how upset he looked in the window, he felt so stupid. He should be used to this feeling by now…or so he thought. '_How long have I been…the other man?'_ Kyou thought to himself with dark sarcasm in his thoughts, it must have been going on a year now since that fateful night when Tohru turned up crying and slightly tipsy on his doorstep.

He remembered how sad and needy she had looked when she stumbled into his apartment after getting lost in the neighborhood on her way back from going out with a few friends from work. He felt a sad smile creep across his face as he remembered how confused and excited he had been when Tohru had given him the first sloppy yet passionate kiss that night all those months ago. He had wanted to stop her from continuing on with him, he knew it was wrong…he knew she was too vulnerable for him to indulge her.

But he didn't care, even if Yuki was his cousin and Tohru's fiancé he still wanted her just as bad as he had as the day he met her. '_And that's how it all started…and now because of my weakness…I've probably ruined all three of our lives…especially that damn rat. As much as I hate his guts…even he doesn't deserve this kind of betrayal…not from family' _thought as he began to regret what they had done as he seemed to be doing a lot of lately.

**_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_**

_**I don't wanna take away his life**_

_**I don't wanna be… **_

_**A murderer**_

He knew that even if Tohru didn't know it, Yuki had been just as in love with her since way back then as he had. And he knew that in all fairness Yuki should have Tohru because in truth…Kyou had missed his chance. Yuki had been the first to confess his love to her and that should have been it, her choice should have been clearly picked out for her. But unfortunately fate had other plans for them all. '_Yeah…fate…ain't that a bitch'_ Kyou thought as he turned to see Tohru staring guiltily at him with such raw emotion in her eyes that he almost felt like crying with her.

"I'm sorry Kyou-kun…I ruined our evening didn't I?" Tohru asked slowly with a sad smile as she cast her eyes away from him, unable to face his intense gaze. "It seems that whenever we get together now I ruin it by crying…but…but I cant help myself…I cant help being so selfish" Tohru said with a weak shrug. Kyou rolled his eyes at her and grabbed her shoulders "you are not selfish and you know damn well you aren't. Look at all you've done for the Sohmas…I mean you're probably the most selfless person I've ever known" Kyou spoke to her sternly as he forced her to look at him. Then Tohru began to laugh which surprised Kyou slightly. But this wasn't a cheerful laughter, no it was a dry mirthless laughter that struck a cold vibration through his chest and chilling sting in his ears.

"Please Kyou-kun…you don't have to lie to me, ok. How can you say that? How can you think I'm not selfish? Huh?" Tohru asked seriously as tears began to run angrily down her reddening cheeks. Kyou backed away slightly in shock at her outburst "How am I not selfish? Yuki told me that he loved me, ok? He gave me his heart and his home and everything he held dear to him…but was I satisfied?" Tohru asked bitterly as he voice began to hike up in pitch. "No, no. No! I wasn't satisfied…I couldn't just settle for that…no…I wanted more. I couldn't except that…I already had Yuki but I still wanted you too! So I took you both…I tried to have you both." Tohru said a bit softer as her anger began to subside and her guilt took over.

"And it was all good…everything was fine at first. I knew I couldn't tell him because I love him and I knew it would crush him but…but I'm doing even worse now! He knows…I haven't told him but I know that he knows where I _really_ go out to at nights…he knows but he _still_ loves me and wants to be with me!" Tohru sobbed as she fisted the front of Kyou's shirt. "But it's killing him Kyou! I can see it little by little everyday…knowing about me…us, it's eating away at his heart little by little everyday! And It's all my fault…" Tohru's voice began to crack as she sunk back on her heels and loosened her grip on Kyou's shirt.

**_I feel it in the air_**

_**As I'm doing my hair**_

_**Preparing for another date**_

_**A kiss upon my cheek**_

Kyou just sat there as she sobbed uncontrollably and grabbed onto his shirt as if clinging to dear life, Kyou watched as she slowly began to calm down and he reached out and wiped at her tear stained cheek lovingly as he looked at her sadly "I'm sorry Tohru….but, I love you" Kyou said to her as he leaned down and kissed a freshly spilled tear away from under her left eyes. Tohru smiled as best she could and reached up to cup his face in her hands and brought his face to her level and kissed him squarely on the lips, Kyou moaned into the kiss as Tohru leaned up on her knees and deepened the kiss. Tohru broke the kiss after a few seconds and lowered her hands to Kyou's collar and began to unbutton his shirt, Kyou rested his forehead against hers as their breath mingled in heavy pants.

Kyou looked down at Tohru's fingers as they reached the middle of his chest and traces a light circle on his heated flesh. Kyou looked up into her lustful and saddened watery blue eyes, "I love you too…and I'm…I'm sorry…" she started to say but Kyou cut her off as he brought a finger to press her lips closed "please…for now just…just shut up" he said without a hint of malice as he lowered his lips to hers.

**_As he reluctantly_**

_**Asks if I'm gonna be out late**_

_**I say I won't be long**_

_**Just hangin with my girls**_

_**A lie I didn't have to tell**_

_**Because we both know**_

_**Where I'm about to go**_

_**And we know it very well**_

* * *

11-o-clock. That's what the small digital alarm clock read as Yuki passed by the bedroom door and looked inside. He exhaled deeply as he ran a thin pale hand through his dark hair, she still wasn't home yet. Yuki walked back out into the living room area and sat back down on the couch, she was usually a bit late but never had she been gone this long. '_Maybe something happened to her…or maybe she isn't coming …'_ Yuki stopped that train of thought as he felt another knot rise in his stomach. Yuki laid down on the couch and clicked the remote to turn the TV on. It was strange. Ever since he had suspected Tohru of her unfaithfulness he had begun having stomach pains whenever he thought about it or worried where she may be. 

Sometimes it got so bad that he would throw up mucus or even blood, he felt sicker now that he realized she was an hour later than she usually was on Fridays when she "went out". Yuki rolled over onto his side as he tried to block those thoughts from entering his mind, he looked over at the T.V only to see the nighttime weather report. Yuki watched sort of dazedly as the weather girl talked about the dangerous storms brewing outside and the high winds, she had said that there was a tsunami watch until 5 a.m. Suddenly a loud boom of thunder was heard as the winds slammed a large tree branch into the living room window causing Yuki to jump and nearly drop the remote.

Yuki regained his composure and immediately turned off the T.V and grabbed the phone off the end table and began to dial Tohru's cell phone number. Yuki waited for the dial tone to start but instead he was transferred straight to Tohru's voicemail. Yuki closed his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth tightly in anger as he made the realization that Tohru had turned her phone off. He knew this wasn't a good sign, Tohru always had her cell phone on ever since she first got it. She always said she kept it on 24-7 ever since they had found out about Uotani's pregnancy; Tohru was to be her mid wife and she wanted to be available at all times since Kureno was always working late at his new job in Hatori's clinic. She never turned that phone off…unless she dint want to be reached.

**_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_**

_**And it kills him inside**_

_**To know that I am happy with some other guy**_

_**I can see him dying**_

Yuki had to use all the strength he could not to lose it as he left her a message on her phone. "Damn it…what if she got stuck in the storm…she might get hurt" Yuki mumbled to himself as he ran to the door and grabbed his coat from the hook on the wall and ran out the door in search of his wayward fiancé. '_Why? Why Tohru? Why cant you just stay home…with me? Am I that bad' _Yuki thought as he trotted down the slippery steps of the complex. The rain was heavy and quick as it soaked his messy dark hair and drenched his coat down through to his clothing causing him to shiver slightly as he ran blindly down the street as if his feet had a mind of their own.

Yuki had no idea where he should look for her but somehow deep down he knew the direction he was going in was the right one; the home of Kyou Sohma.

_**I don't wanna do this anymore**_

_**I don't wanna be the reason why**_

_**Every time I walk out the door**_

_**I see him die a little more inside**_

_**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**_

_**I don't wanna take away his life**_

_**I don't wanna be…**_

_**A murderer**_

As Yuki got closer to his destination and his pace grew quicker he felt as if his insides were being torn apart. It seemed as if with each step he took his speculation became that much more of a reality. He had hoped beyond hope that he was wrong but somehow he knew she was there, he could practically feel his breath on her soft ivory skin. The thought of another man's hands comforting and loving the sacred body of the one he loved made him just want to throw up. He rounded the corner of Kyou's block as the harsh rain begin to mix with the salty liquid streaming down his pale cheeks as the thought became even more vivid with every nearing inch.

Yuki began to dart across the narrow street that had now become an ankle deep river of rain that separated the corner he stood on from Kyou's house was. Suddenly he stopped in the middle of the street as if his legs had frozen to the asphalt and he looked up at the green door of the townhouse he knew belonged to his cousin. Yuki tried to will himself to move closer to the apartment but his body refused to go forward. It refused to answer his burning question, to discover the truth, to come face to face with the sinful betrayal that he had been denying for last 6 months.

'_Move damn it…move!'_ Yuki's mind screamed at his limbs as he stood in the street, this was it…the moment of truth. The end of a horrible nightmare or the dissipation of a sweet dream that he never wanted to wake from. Suddenly the sound of a blazing car horn and tires screeching and splashing through the street woke him up from his inner struggle. He turned to face the golden headlights.

**_Our love, his trust_**

_**I might as well take a gun**_

_**And put to his head**_

_**Get it over with**_

It was then that he knew. In that one moment, as his eyes locked wildly with the roaring headlights that he knew the truth. And the truth was; he didn't want to know. He didn't want to know the truth anymore, if the lies hurt this much could he really bare the truth? Did he really have to? Yuki smiled to himself as he turned to face the lights head on, he tilted his head back and looked up into the crying heavens and spread his arms wide "I don't need to know…I don't need to know the truth…the only truth is that, I love you Tohru Honda…" Yuki whispered to himself as he heard the violent scratching of rubber against the ground and then everything faded to darkness.

**_I don't wanna do this anymore_**

_**Uh…**_

_**Anymore (Anymore)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**SCREEEEEEEET! CRASH! **Was the sound that awoke Kyou Sohma and Tohru Honda from their light slumber. "What the hell was that?" Kyou grumbled rather irately as he began to roll out of bed while scratching his mussed up orange locks. Kyou stumbled around in the darkness searching for his pants as Tohru quickly scrambled out of the queen sized bed and wrapped Kyou's baggy black shirt tighter around her nude frame "Kyou-kun? Kyou-kun what was that noise? It sounded like an explosion" Tohru yawned as she followed behind Kyou as he hurriedly buckled his pants on the way to the front door.

Kyou opened the door and was almost knocked back into Tohru because of the strong wind, as Kyou looked out into the dark rainy night his eyes widened "Oh my god" he said as he saw the nearly totaled car laying halfway on the curb pressing against an unnaturally bent streetlight. Tohru gasped and grabbed onto Kyou's arm as she saw the bloodied elderly man looking frantic and trying to get closer to the smoking hood of his now compacted vehicle. "Shit…Tohru, call the police…or the ambulance or whatever just go!" Kyou shouted at his lover as he slipped on his shoes and raced out to the curb shirtless to help the seemingly injured old man.

Tohru ran back into the living room and quickly grabbed her purse and rummaged through it until she found her phone. Tohru quickly turned it on and called the police to come right away, she did her best not to seem too panicky and to get the proper address out. Once she was off the phone she stared to walk back over to the doorway when she heard her phone beep, Tohru looked down at her small silver cell phone "1 new voice mail?" she read the little screen. Tohru was about to just let it go but then she saw that her last missed call was Yuki, Tohru felt a deep stabbing pain in her stomach as she saw his name come across her screen.

_**I don't wanna do this anymore**_

_**I don't wanna be the reason why**_

_**Every time I walk out the door**_

_**I see him die a little more inside**_

Tohru called her voicemail and intently listened to see if the message was from Yuki, it was. Tohru's breath caught in her chest as she heard his shaky weary voice through her phone.

"Tohru-kun, I see your phone isn't on. How odd…it's always on usually. But then I guess a lot has changed lately huh? I just…I just don't understand what's wrong…why you go out all the time and why we never seem to talk much anymore. I don't know…maybe I'm too busy studying and we don't see each other enough or don't go out enough…I don't know but please, whatever it is we can fix it ok. So…so don't give up ok? I mean n us…don't give up on us alright and…and come home soon because it's getting bad out there and I'm worried. Or else I'll have to come out and look for you and…well you know I don't know the city to well but…ah, well I'll see you later and I love you. Bye" the click of the phone hanging up signaled that Yuki had stopped speaking.

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_**I don't wanna take away his life**_

Tohru felt the hot tears of guilt begin to well up in her again as she thought of how sweet Yuki was for worrying about her while she was out romancing his sworn enemy. "Yuki-kun…I'm so sorry for all this but…I…I still love you and I promise I'll make it up to you as soon as I get home" Tohru whispered into the phone as she kissed the screen. Suddenly she remembered the accident outside and she ran back to the door to tell Kyou that the ambulance would arrive soon.

But as soon as Tohru reached the door it swung wide open and in walked a frightened and blood covered Kyou. Tohru let out a small shriek as she saw him covered in blood but she was even more unnerved at the frozen look of horror on his handsome face. "Kyou…is everything ok…" Tohru asked curiously as she tried to look over Kyou's shoulder to see what was happening. Kyou reached out and placed his hands gently on her shoulders "Tohru…the old man he…he lost control of the wheel and…and he started swerving…" Kyou said in a shaky voice "and…and there was a guy…j-just standing in the middle of the street...r-right in front of the house and he…he…the old man tried to stop but he couldn't and the other guy didn't move and…" Kyou trailed off as looked at the rain diluted blood dripping from his lower arms.

Tohru just kept staring at Kyou in confusion with her mouth gaped open and the cell phone clutched tight in her hand. "I don't understand…I…Kyou-kun what are you trying to tell me?" Tohru asked him gravely as Kyou turned away from her questioning gaze. They were silent for a moment as Tohru looked back down at her cell phone and then out side over Kyou's shoulder. Suddenly something in the back of her mind clicked and she felt a sharp stab in her heart as her eyes widened in disbelief and she shook her head wildly "No…No…you aren't telling me…you…you cant…No…no…tell me it isn't…tell me!" Tohru protested angrily as hot tears coaxed their way down her cheeks.

_I don't wanna be…_

_**A murderer…**_

Kyou just looked up at her and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly "Tohru…look I'm sorry. Just please…don't go out there ok? Promise you'll stay inside until someone comes to take away the body…" Kyou said soothingly as he reached up and caressed her wet cheek lovingly. Tohru shook her head violently "No! No! he just called me I cant…No! he…No!" Tohru began shouting hysterically as she pulled Kyou's hands of her and tried to get past him to go out the door. Kyou tried to coax her back into the house but Tohru, in all her blinded fury shoved him hard against the door frame and ran past him out into the wet cold street.

**_A murderer…_**

As she reached the car she stopped dead in her tracks, Tohru felt her heart stop for a moment as her arms dropped to her side; letting her cell phone slip from her wet limp fingers and onto the solid pavement. Tohru felt the hot salty tears fall from her eyes as she dove onto the pavement, scratching up her bare knees. She knelt over the bloody torso that stuck out from under the car, she quickly scooped up the limp and semi mangled body into her lap and hugged it close to her as she cried softly to herself.

She sat in that spot and cried and cried. But these were not the tears of a grieving lover. Or the tears of a lonely young girl. These were the bitter salty tears of an unfaithful heart.

**END**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Ok that was it! I hope you liked it…I know it got a little melodramatic at times and I know you all probably hate me for killing Yuki. I hate myself right now for doing it too but…it just seemed like the right way to end this tale of lies and deceptions of the heart. Well that was a little bit of the serious me…haven't seen that in a minute. Lol. Please REVIEW! REVIEW! And if anyone ever wants a song fic or a one-shot for a specific Fruits Basket, Inuyasha, Loveless, Kyou Kara Maou, or Chrono Crusade pairing let me know and I could do it for you! I love making one-shots and song fics…just send me a pairing and a song. Ok that's it! Thanks! And don't forget to REVIEW! And updates for the other stories will be coming along!

Sprinkles,

Chizz


End file.
